


Once Upon A Daydream

by Rapunzel_Pace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone has a secret, F/M, Lost Memory, M/M, Sad Story, lovelorn trip
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzel_Pace/pseuds/Rapunzel_Pace
Summary: 失恋后我沿着公路旅行，来到一个荒僻的小镇逢时镇。这里只有几户人家，让我觉得十分诡异。住下来之后我发现这里的人们都很善良，每个人都有一段悲伤的故事。而我无意间发现了一个秘密……





	Once Upon A Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> 有旺达和快银姐弟相爱的情节，不能接受的千万别勉强

Chapter 1

我到达逢时镇的时候，是个晴朗无风的午后。  
我站在老旧汽车扬起的尾气和灰尘里，打量着这个陌生的地方，身边放着我笨重的行李。阳光毫不吝啬的洒在褪色的路牌上，填充在字迹凹槽里的油漆已经脱落的斑斑驳驳。我眯起眼睛，打量着那条蜿蜒着的路的尽头，隐约能看见教堂尖顶上的十字架在反光。我认命的叹口气，拖起我的行李箱，向那里走去。  
逢时镇是个很小的镇子，小到在当地的地图上都找不到。坐车过来的途中，我听那个话痨的司机讲了一些这个镇子的事。逢时镇已经荒废很久了，是个穷乡僻壤与世隔绝的地方，镇上的人该走的都走得差不多了，反倒是几个外来户一直住着，与其说是个小镇，不如说是个没几户人家的村子，三天才有一趟车经过这里。  
我本来并没有打算来这个地方，事实上我也不知道我该去哪里。与其说我是在公路旅行，不如说我是在沿着公路流浪。我知道世界上好男人很多，我也知道甩掉渣男意味着拥抱新生活，道理我都懂，但我仍然需要一点时间来缓冲。  
如果Rosie在这里，她一定会冲我翻个白眼竖起中指再骂我，幸好她不在。Rosie是我最好最好的闺蜜，能互相用对方的化妆品穿对方的衣服睡对方的床那种。三个月前，当我下夜班回到家发现我的男朋友，哦不对，是前男友和楼下咖啡馆那个短裙从来盖不住内裤的服务生在我的床上滚成一团的时候，我冲上去给了那个渣男和贱人一人一个耳光，把房门甩出整栋楼都能听见的巨响。我失魂落魄的在街上游荡，天公作美下起了雨，我庆幸不会有人看见我哭花的妆。  
幸好还有Rosie收留我，我鞋子上的泥踩脏了她新买的地毯，衣服弄湿了她的床单，她只是骂我“那是你的房子！你花钱租的！为什么你不把那两个贱货赶出去而是你自己像个鬼魂一样满街游荡？！”  
我承认她说的很有道理，然后把自己灌得烂醉如泥。  
于是我在Rosie家里过起了不见天日的每天睡醒了喝喝醉了睡的生活。我也不知道过了多久，Rosie冲进来踢开满地的空酒瓶，一把扯下窗帘，阳光直接照在我的脸上，让我觉得自己是只滋滋冒烟的吸血鬼。我半睡半醒的、迷茫的看着她，还因为宿醉而头痛耳鸣。  
在我清醒的吃过不知道是午饭还是晚饭后，Rosie问我：“你要去拉斯维加斯还是加利福尼亚？”我摇摇头，说：“还是我自己选吧。”在我和酒精培养深厚情谊的这段时间，Rosie收拾了我所有的烂摊子。她替我赶走了我的前男友，推掉了我租的房子，拍卖了大部分家具和日用品，还替我去辞了职。而我按照Rosie说的，带上我的积蓄，留出返程的车票钱，剩下的沿途全部花光。在把我踢出门之前，她说：“如果你回来的时候还是这幅鬼样子，我发誓我会在那个流浪汉身边给你留一个床位的。”我咧开嘴，笑得比哭还难看。  
这就是为什么我会出现在这个荒凉的地方的原因。  
我低着头往前走，行李勒得我手发麻，头顶的太阳晒得我的脖子一阵阵火辣辣的疼，早知道我该买一顶草帽。不知道是不是我的错觉，逢时镇的太阳似乎要比别的地方温暖得多。  
走到镇子上的时候，我已经满身大汗。我在镇子里转了几圈也没找到能投宿的旅馆，不得不就近敲开一户人家的门。我一边敲门一遍祈祷着，但愿不要是什么独居有怪癖的老人家之类的。  
门开了，一个温和的声音问我：“你好，请问你是……？”  
我知道我现在的样子一定很傻，满头大汗，半张着嘴，鞋子上沾满尘土，行李箱歪歪扭扭的倒在脚边，但是我仍然控制不住自己的惊讶之情。这个人长得真好看……  
或许是我呆愣的时间太久了，开门的男人不得不走出来再问一遍：“你好，小姐，请问有什么需要帮忙的吗？”他一看就是那种彬彬有礼的类型，脸上的笑容和阳光相得益彰。  
我莫名有些脸红，结结巴巴说明来意，他却笑得更灿烂了：“这么说你是来旅行的，要住一段时间？很不凑巧我们这个镇子上没有旅馆，不过我隔壁这户人家已经走了很久了，你可以先住在他们家，不用付钱。”  
这怎么能行呢，我连忙拒绝：“这样不太好吧，或者我找一户能寄宿的人家也行，住在隔壁恐怕……”  
他想了想，略带歉意的对我说：“寄宿的人家……这个不太方便，你就住在隔壁吧，他们啊，已经走了很久了，估计不会再回来了。”说着，他已经拉起我的行李走到隔壁，从门口一个花盆地下摸出有些锈迹的钥匙。那个花盆里面立着一株不知名的枯草，泥土干裂出深深的沟壑。  
事已至此也没有别的办法，我只好小心翼翼得跟着他踏入隔壁的房子。  
果然如他所说的，这栋房子很久没人住了，地面上的灰尘厚的可以踩出脚印，蒙着家具的布也看不出原本的颜色。他把我的行李靠边放着，将钥匙递给我：“收好钥匙，只有这一把哦。对了，我还没自我介绍，我叫Steve Stark-Rogers，你叫我Steve就行。”  
我被他热情的笑容感染，握住了他伸出来的手：“我叫Joanna。”  
尽管如此，我在和Steve一起收拾房间的时候，还是一直警惕着。说实话，我几乎从来没遇到过这么热心的人，不仅帮我找到住的地方，还主动提出趁着天还没黑帮我打扫屋子。我心不在焉的抹去客厅厚厚的灰尘，Steve去扔那些积满灰尘的布了。还好家具以木头的为主，沙发上也没有已经腐烂生虫的垫子，不然我真不知道该怎么面对了。  
“等下我带你去Natasha家借一床被子吧。”我回过头，Steve站在门口，脸上都沾上了灰尘。我指了指自己脸上相应的位置，他露出一个迷惑的神情，伸手去擦，结果却忘了自己手上也沾满了灰，越擦越脏。在我忍不住笑出声的时候他也反应了过来，跟着我一起笑了起来。  
最后Steve还是回家洗了脸换了衣服之后，我们才去Natasha家。  
天色已经开始暗了下来。果然就像那个司机说的一样，逢时镇几乎没什么人，只有寥寥几户人家点上了灯。我跟着Steve走在街上，隐隐有些害怕，幸好这几户人家彼此之间离得都不算太远。  
我试探性的问Steve：“我下午的时候都没见到镇上有什么人？”  
Steve笑笑回答：“白天镇上的确没什么人，大家也不会出来走动，晚上才热闹一点。”尽管太阳下山后地面还有余温，我却控制不住的打了个冷战，一瞬间各种恐怖片划过我的脑海，连脚步都慢了下来。Steve没发现我的异样，我们已经走到一栋红色房子的门口了。Steve走上前去敲门，回头对我说：“这就是Natasha的家了，她白天一般不在家，你晚上可以来找她。”  
“吱呀”一声，门开了，一个穿着黑衣黑裙面色阴沉的女人出现在门口。我脑中还在想着恐怖电影，结结实实的被吓了一跳，差点叫出声来。  
黑衣女人的目光扫过我，就停留在Steve的脸上，Steve说道：“Natasha，能拜托你接一床被子给这个姑娘吗，她叫Joanna，正在旅行，在我们镇上住一阵子。”Natasha阴沉的目光在我脸上转了一圈，一言不发回屋了，我明白自己做了不速之客。Steve像是知道我在想什么似的，笑着对我说：“Natasha平时不怎么说话，其实她很善良的。”  
话音刚落，Natasha抱着一床被褥塞进了Steve怀里。我连忙堆出一个笑容来，刚想说“谢谢”，屋门就“咣当”一声关上了。  
Steve抱着被子和我往回走，一路上给我介绍：  
“Natasha隔壁这栋房子住着的是Clint，他今晚没回来，也许明天或者后天你就能看见他了。他是我们镇上的货车司机，你有什么要买的，或者要去附近的城里，都可以拜托他。”  
“这边这栋红房顶白色墙壁的，是Wanda和Pietro的家，他们是双胞胎姐弟。Pietro在跟着Clint学开车，白天不在家的时候Natasha回过来帮忙照顾Wanda。这里……你没事的话先不要过来了，以后或许可以来。”  
“这栋绿色屋顶的房子是Bruce的，他可是我们镇上唯一一名医生，你要是不舒服了可以来找他，他人很好。嘿，Bruce！”Steve突然大声喊道。绿屋顶房子的窗户打开了一扇，一个戴着眼镜的男子探出头来，和Steve打了个招呼，我也从善如流的摆了摆手，Bruce楞了一下，也很快的向我摆了摆手，这让我有点惊喜。“Bruce还会泡很好喝的花草茶，下棋也不错。”  
“基本上这就是镇子上常住的人家了，有时候偶尔会有些人回来取些东西。”Steve送我回到门口，和我道别：“晚安，如果有什么事，在窗口喊我一声就行，我听得到。”  
“晚安。”我和Steve互道晚安之后就回去了，将娜塔莎借给我的被褥铺好。尽管灯光昏暗，仍然看得出来这是床新被褥，床单依旧有硬挺的折痕。我想起Steve说的“其实她很善良”。  
简单的洗漱过后，我躺在床上，疲惫像潮水一样涌上来，但我仍然翻来覆去的睡不着。我知道是为什么，我仍然在警惕着，潜意识里抗拒着入睡。逢时镇真是个诡异的小镇，这里的人事物都是那么奇怪，阴沉的女人，过分热情的邻居，仅有的几户人家……  
我心乱如麻的翻了个身，脑海中突然划过一个念头，我不会被那个热情的邻居非礼吧？这个念头一闪而过，紧接着另一个念头涌上来，被这么英俊的男人非礼，好像我也不是很亏……吧……  
就这样乱七八糟的想着，我渐渐陷入了睡梦中。


End file.
